Yu Yu Hakusho Lord Of The Rings Style
by Pippin15
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi inherets THE Seal of power from an anonymous relative of his. he and his friends have to go on a journey to destroy the evil forever.


Ok this just the prologue, but it will get better when the characters come into view ^^ enjoy ^^  
  
(Black screen) Teen age Koenma: The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air.wait no. that's ogre. (Clears throat) much that once was, is lost, for none now live who remember it. (Koenma's screen appears and shows the seals given to all the creatures, and how the one seal was created.) It began with the seals of power. Three were given to the fairies, guardians of the river sticks, wise,and beautiful. Seven were given to the demons, blood thirsty creatures who desire violence. And nine. Nine were given to the race of ningens, who above all els desire power. For within these seals was bound the power and will to rule each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another seal was made.  
  
Ogre: Bum Bum Bum!  
  
Teen age Koenma: Shut up you blue oaf! Im getting to the good part!  
  
Ogre: (whimpers)  
  
Teen age Koenma: (Clears throat) In the land of Makai, the evil demon Toguro forged another seal, and in this seal, he poured his evilness, his skilled power, and his will to dominate every living thing.  
  
Ogre: oh! Can I say it! Can I say it! Please oh please oh pleeeeeease???  
  
Teen age Koenma: (gives ogre an emotionless look, then looks strait.) one seal to rule them all.  
  
Ogre: (falls over)  
  
Teen age koenma: One by one, the creatures of middle earth fell to the power of the seal, but there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Yoko and spiritually aware ningens marched against the armies of Makai, and on the vary slopes of mount Doom; they fought for freedom of middle earth. Victory was near, but the power of the seal could not be undone. (Toguro appears blasting ningens away with his power.) It was in this moment, when a person we have no record of because a blue idiot was being himself and lost them! (Looks at ogre.)  
  
Ogre: (Sweat drop.)  
  
Teen age Koenma: anyways, the unknown person caught Toguro off guard when he was taking a bathroom break AND BLEW THE HELL OUT OF HIM!...sorry I get excited.right. Of course it didn't kill Toguro, but it caused him to stumble, causing the seal to fall out of his pocket.  
  
Toguro: where's my seal? Where's my seal? If I don't have my seal, I don't want to live! (pulls out a random sword and kills himself)  
  
Teen Age Koenma: (sweat drop) .er.and Toguro, the enemy of the free creatures of middle earth was defeated. The seal passed to that.other guy, who had his one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts od ningens are easily corrupted.in other words he was an idiot and didn't destroy it!  
  
Ogre: (sweat drop)  
  
Teenage Koenma: The seal of power has a will of its own. It betrayed the.guy, to his death. (Screen shows shadowy person being attacked by demons.) And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth. and my father got fatter. er.(Clears throat "did I say that out loud?") for two and a half thousand years, the seal passed out of all knowledge. Until when chance came, the seal ensnared another bearer. (Shows Sazuka's young hand grab the seal out of the river.)  
  
Onji:It came to me, my own, my love, my precious.  
  
Teenage Koenma: .yeah don't mind him.it made him scitso. The seal came to the creature Onji, who took it deep into the tunnels under the Makai Mountains, and there it consumed him.well duh! Look at the guy! Hes all old and shrivelly .personally I think he was a little mental before hand. He wanted everyone to call him the beautiful sazuka! I mean I like the way he thinks and all but please!  
  
Ogre: (sweat drop)  
  
Teenage Koenma: oh yes! Ogre! You haven't refered me to the beautiful Koenma! Will I have to write you up?  
  
Ogre: (sweatdrop) .  
  
Teenage Koenma: The seal gave to Onji unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Onji's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew od a shoadow in the east, whispers of a namless fear, and the Seal of Power perceived that its time had come. It abandon Onji, but something happened that the Seal had not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable. A hobbit.related to the main character of the story.  
  
Hobbit: What's this? A seal?  
  
Onji: lost! My precious is lost!  
  
Teenage Koenma: for the time will soon come when hobbits wil shape the fortunes of all. 


End file.
